norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
Norse World of Rick Riordan Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Administrators are Norse World of Rick Riordan Wiki entrusted users granted with access to restricted "tools" which help with the maintenance of the Wiki. Administrators are usually experienced users on the Wiki. They have proved themselves and have helped the Wiki. Administrators are automatically ganted with Rollback Rights and Chat-Moderator Rights. Sometimes, other administrators or beaurecrats will invite trusted users to apply, but if you think you're ready, you can post your request on the "Current Requests" section. Requirements *Have a strong history of contributions. '''Usually over 500 valid edits on articles. But '''quality '''is more important than '''quantity. *No history of vandalism, but a strong history of anti-vandalism. History of reporting vandalism and reverting bad edits is very important too. *Be trusted by the community and by other administrators and beaurecrats. *Been on the Wiki for at least 5 months. *Have Rollback Rights and Chat-Moderator Rights. Use chat a lot. Procedures *Add your name as a subheading under the section "Current Requests" and give an explanation on why you deserve and require Administrator Rights. Don't forget to sign your posts or the request won't be valid. *Any user with an active account may support a nominee by voting under that user's request. A user can vote by adding a bullet point or a number and signing with four ~~. *Bureaucrat Iamhisrighteousness will make the final decision in case of a tie. The community basically makes the decision. Please, don't get to disappointed If your request is declined, you can try again in two weeks or when the next admin election opens. Approved Requests |} User:PoseidonEpicness45 Hi, PoseidonEpicness45 here. I know that requests are closed but now that the name for the series is out I think the norse wiki will be flooded with people. I would like to apply for admin as I would like to have a leadership role with newer members and do my best for this wiki. I have all the requirements and I hope you take my request into consideration. (I also am aware that we are headed to the new Magnus Chase wiki) PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 19:30, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Epic, although I believe you would be a good admin eventually, now is not the right time. On the new wiki, they are choosing roles, and you would still be a rollback there on the 29th. Also, we really don't need another admin, especially with the other admins on the Magnus Chase wiki. I also believe you could use a more experience as a rollback on a wiki that isn't practically dead. Being a rollback on a wiki where edits actually need to be reverted and users warned is good experience for an admin role, and this wiki doesn't have that. I'm sorry, it's really not personal, but I'm putting an oppose vote for those reasons. You are still a great rollback, and will become an admin when the time is right :D Bird Boom! Clap! 21:13, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Bird, Epic. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 05:23, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure If I should oppose or say yes, I don't know what will happen to the wiki if there's already another wiki for the Norse Series, I just came and saw your message, I had no idea there was another wiki. Any way, I agree with Bird ;) DanyYB~I once told you that secrets have a cost, 23:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC)